Hollowing Feet
by Elememtal1000
Summary: A Chaotic player losses his scanner and now has no way of transporting back to Chaotic. What's worse is that something has infected his feet. Rated for grossness.


**Notes:**** If you get squeamish easily, then you shouldn't read this; it's really gross and disgusting. **

* * *

_**Hollowing Feet **_

"Where's my scanner?!" a scared and shaky voice called out in pain. The voice belong to a teenaged Chaotic player who was crawling on his hands and knees through a jungle location.

Five days ago, he lost his scanner after he fell down a cliff. He looked everywhere, but could not find his blue scanner in the thick plant life.

On the first day, it was raining hard, so that night he took off his shows because they were wet and he didn't want to get rain rot or something like that. That turned out to be a big mistake.

A day later, he noticed that his feet were beginning to hurt real bad, but he thought it was just because of all the walking he did while trying to find his scanner. The next day after sleeping, his feet still hurt, but he still wasn't sure if what was causing this pain was something more serious than tired muscles.

He still had food and water that would last him at least three more days. The pain was starting to numb down, but it wasn't just the feeling of pain that was going away; he was starting to loss all feeling in his feet. He was scared.

On the fourth day, he could no longer walk without felling every three steps.

Looking at his feet, he noticed that the skin was turning pale and cracking real bad. For whatever reason he began to scratch at the skin, making flaks of skin come off. Then as he pulled a pieces of died skin off, he saw something so disgusting that he throw up.

There was a hole in his large toe! As wide as a grain of corn in a perfect circle. Looking inside he saw a black maggot. Quickly he dug the little demon out of his big toe and killed it, but he just knew that there had to be more.

He scratched and pulled the daed skin from his feet until he fond more holes with more black maggots. They varied in size the biggest was the width of an American penny and two centimeters long while the smallest was maybe half a centimeter long.

His feet looked like Swiss cheese when he was done, but he thought he got all of the bugs out.

The damage was already done and on the fifth day he desperately needed to find his scanner. His feet turned purple and he lost a few toes, but if he could just find his scanner then he could transport back to Chaotic and have all his injuries healed as if they were never there to begin with.

"Anyone there?!" he called out hoping that someone would come save him and help find his scanner. It began to rain again.

As he crawled through the mud and thorny plants, he began to cry. He could feel infection taking over his legs and knew he didn't have much longer.

"Hey, you all right?" A male voice ask from up above. The Chaotic player knew that voice anywhere.

Looking up, the player was welcomed to the best sight he ever saw before. The humanoid black panther, Attacat was perched on a large tree branch, looking down at the suffering human.

"Attacat!" He shouted. "Please help me."

The large green loincloth wearing panther jumped off the tree and landed next the injured player.

"Looks like you got infected with hollowing maggots." Attacat stated, looking at the decaying feet. "That's a very painful way to loss your feet, but why don't you just transport back home?" he asked.

"I lost my scanner." he said. "Please could you help me."

"Oh, is this your scanner?" Attacat said, pulling out a blue scanner. "I found it a few miles away in a tree next to a step cliff."

"Yes! Thank you so much." he shouted. The cat creature gave the scanner back to the player.

"You're welcome. Now return home before you die." Attacat said.

Without needing to be told twice, the lucky player transported himself back to Chaotic making all of his injuries go away.

* * *

**I**** came up with this one-shot in a dream of mine. It's very disgusting and scary when I'm dreaming about it. Though in my dream, I'm at home and not lost in a jungle.**

**Since, I always live through that dream, I thought I would let the lucky guy live. **


End file.
